halfprincefandomcom_zh-20200223-history
風無情
Appearance Feng Wu is a human warrior with brown or black hair which he keeps in a ponytail on top of his head. He is often seen with a fan, but his weapon of choice is a sword. He typically wears Han styled clothing. Personality Feng Wu has a bit of an arrogant personality. He loves to look nice and attract the attention of the ladies. His favorite character is Chu Liu Xiang and so he tries to mimic his personality. He is also quite confident in his looks and fighting skills. In addition, he is known for having a loud mouth which is one of the reasons why his sister does not tell him who she is. Though he initially hated her, Feng Wu is revealed to have feelings to Lolidragon. (Who gets embarrassed about it) Synopsis Odd Squad arc Feng Wu Qing was first seen shortly after joining 玫瑰小隊. He instantly disliked 王子 and silently challenged him because he thought that Prince was after "his" women (雪白玫瑰 and Fair Sky). Sometime after this, he quit the team because Rose would not go out with him since she said her heart belonged to Prince. He later joined up with 暗黑邪皇隊. Tournament arc Feng Wu Qing and his teammates were able to fight and win their way to the finals of the Adventurers' Tournament. They decided to team up with 非常隊 for the final match to improve their chances of winning. Dark Phantom and Odd Squad under the guidance of 醜狼, took on a number of large mobs to simulate the conditions of the final match. During one of these training sessions, Prince who was being used for bait, fell off a cliff. Badly injured, but not dead, he sent a message to his teammates telling them what happened. They then told Dark Phantom what had happened. Dark Phantom agreed to help them search, so they all headed out to find Prince. Shortly afterward, the two teams split so that they could each undergo their own special training. Feng Wu was next seen at the final match of the tournament. Dark Phantom had also decided to use a strategy of escaping similar to Odd Squad's, so they split up into three teams: 邪靈 with 明皇, Feng Wu Qing with 黑百合, and Marksman with Playboy. For most of the match, Ming Huang and his teammates tried to keep a low profile and not fight when possible. Near the end of the fight when Prince wanted to help 南宮罪 after "betraying" him. This caused both Odd Squad and Dark Phantom to jump into the fray and start attacking. Ming Huang unleashed his Heaven's Nine Fury spell killing or seriously injuring the remaining players. At the end of the match only Dark Phantom and Odd Squad remained. Right after Gui killed Wicked, Prince was badly wounded. Before he could be healed, Feng Wu snuck up behind him and killed him. Then Ming Huang unleashed Heaven's Nine Fury just as 羽憐 unleashed her Meteor Shower. The two spells collided killing all the remaining players but 小龍女 (who had burrowed underground) and Feng Wu Qing. Lolidragon was then able to stomp Feng Wu to death making Dark Phantom the runners up for the tournament. Nan Gong Zui arc He along with the other members of Dark Phantom joined Odd Squad and became members of 無垠城. He was also given a position in the Foreign Affairs Department along with 小龍女 (who tricked him into it) and 娃娃. Gui/Wicked Side-story arc He helped look for Prince after he fell off a cliff. Eastern Continent arc Feng Wu managed to recruit over a hundred members for the army (his mother was a writer so she asked her fans to help out). Reputation arc Current arc Equipment Feng Wu Qing wields a Chinese sword and a fold-up fan. In the novels he wields a rapier. Powers & Abilities Attack Skill *'Continuous Attack:' Repeatedly attacking his opponent without stopping for a period of time. Qing_continuous_attack.jpg|Continuous Attack Trivia *Feng Wu Qing is the first avatar to be shown switching team in the series. :*Interesting enough, Gui switched teams as well, but he left his old team before the series started. Category:角色 Category:Male Category:Avatar Category:人族 Category:戰士 Category:暗黑邪皇隊 en:Feng_Wu_Qing